Family Matters
by NerdyKnockout
Summary: An Alternate Ending to "The Day of the Doctor," The Doctor meets an unlikely family member who will help him find Susan Foreman, the Doctor's Granddaughter. Who is this mystery man?
1. Long Lost

The receptionist walks into the room almost immediately after 10 leaves.

"Um, Doctor, there's someone in the lobby who's expecting you," he speaks with a business tone. 

"Well, what are you waiting for," the Doctor replies, a sense of sadness behind his tone, "Send him in." 

"Right away sir." 

The receptionist leaves to fetch the guest.

Clara can sense the Doctor's mood and feels awkward, "Well, I'll just wait for you inside" 

"Go ahead then," the Doctor responds without much attention. 

Clara closes the door as she enters the TARDIS. The Doctor continues to observe the painting, pondering where it came from, or who painted it. A voice comes from outside of the doorway, just out of the Doctor's sight. 

"Like it? I made it myself," his deep calm voice proclaimed. 

"You made this? You shouldn't be here," a sense of concern and confusion arose from the Doctor's voice, "Yet there's something different about you. I can feel it. Who are you?" 

The Doctor puts a face of confusion, but mentally prepares himself for trouble. He looks at the doorway.

"Don't you know who I am? Oh wait that's right, Rassilon erased everyone's memory of my existence." 

"But if you know about...wait, who are you? And I won't ask again," the Doctor raises his voice as he pulls out his sonic. 

The stranger walks in, shoes clacking against the tile floor, cloaked in a black trench coat and a head mask concealing his face with an almost completely black outfit underneath, the only color poking out was the yellow lining in his coat and his dark purple shirt, "Now now, put that away, you wouldn't want to hurt your own family... hmm, Grandfather?" 

"That's impossible," the look of shock on his face, "Is that you Susan? Have you regenerated into a male? Arkytior?" 

"No Grandfather, it's not Arkytior, it's Lycirus, her twin Brother. Only my parents knew about me, until now." 

"No, that's impossible. Susan is my only granddaughter, no one else." 

"But that's where you're wrong Grandfather, remember when Susan started travelling with you all those years ago? How old was she? 115? By that time, I was underground for over a century by then. Your memory had been erased about me by then. And since then, I've prevented World War 3, showed Walt Disney what his company had become. I helped found Jamestown, and helped the Egyptians build the pyramids. I fought in the American Civil War, and crossed the Delaware with George Washington. I raced in the Tour de France, and played in the World Cup. I watched as Julius Caesar rose to power, and I was there when he fell. I've done so much, but the one thing I haven't done, the most important thing, was meet you. You remember the Boston Tea Party? I was there. Oh Grandfather, I hid on Earth for so many years, comforting those you left behind, following you on your adventures from the things i have heard, but now it's time. It's time for us to work together so that we can go home. With Arkytior as well. The three of us can work together to find Gallifrey. Please Grandfather, believe me." 

"Listen to yourself, you sound just like her. But how do I know that you're telling the truth. How do I know that you're not some monster sent here to kill me." 

"If you don't believe me, then enter a psychic link with me. I'll show you what I can." 

"Very well," the Doctor says more calmly. "Come here, and sit on the bench opposite of me." 

The two men sit on the only bench in the room, facing each other. 

"Time for you to see the truth," Lycirus placed two fingers on the Doctor's temples, and he did the same to Lycirus. 

"Here we go..." the two close their eyes. 

The Doctor sees the home of one of his children. He sees his child and a younger Susan with what appears to be Lycirus at her side. Together they ran across the fields full of red grass, hand in hand. They squealed of joy on the peaceful planet of Gallifrey, they're parents watching them with glee. Next, the Doctor sees Lycirus and Arkytior being split apart as they individually go and see The Untempered Schism and look into the Time Vortex. He saw as they pleaded to do this together, but the elders refused to let them do it. The Doctor teared up at the sight of his own grandchildren being separated for the first time. A light flashed as the Doctor was back on the battlefield of the Time War, but a few hours before his three incarnations arrived. The area was in the council room deciding what to do next. The Doctor saw a regenerated version of Lycirus, who was now the head of the army. Not far behind him was Arkytior, just listening in. The Doctor could tell that Arkytior was much older, a future incarnation of her, yet there she was, most likely much older than his current self. He watched as they panicked on what to do. The Doctor saw as they sent the twins into the TARDIS growing field to the most recent model. That was when he saw Arkytior get shot. The Doctor screamed in pain at the sight of his granddaughter dying. The memory faded to Earth, in a hospital, the roof broken. They are taken inside Lycirus' TARDIS. They see him weeping over Arkytior's body. Her soul is then absorbed into the TARDIS, leaving nothing behind, nothing except her glowing amulet. The two of them open their eyes and remove their hands from each others heads. 

"Wow, I never knew," the Doctor said, "I should've visited Susan a long time ago." 

"It's not your fault, I should have protected her." 

"Now now, don't blame yourself. Besides, she was the older version of herself. Your Susan is still out there, waiting for us." 

"Should we go find her?" 

"There's something I have to get to first. Here is my phone number if you need anything." 

"Don't worry about me, I've been blending in with the humans for about 16 years now." 

"One more thing, can you remove your mask? I want to see you as you are." 

"I don't think you want that right now, I've been in this skin for a long time, even I don't know what I look like." 

"What? How old are you, and which incarnation are you on?" 

"I'm nine hundred and fifty three years old, Grandfather, and I've only regenerated twice." 

"Then that means..."

Lycirus removes his gloves, revealing a pair of wrinkly hands; an orange glow begins to escape from his hands, "That's right. It's my time."


	2. Mother Nature

The museum seems more quiet than usual as Lycirus makes his final words in this form.

"I never really thought that I'd make it this far to be honest, after all those years travelling with humans that I call my friends. You see, everyone likes to hang on to any happiness that they can because no matter who you are, eventually that happiness leaves. Whether its a person you love, or a place you've become connected with, you hold a piece of happiness to whatever it is... that is, until you have to leave them or vice versa. Sometimes its hard to let go of those you've come close to, but in the end, the memories you create with them will live on forever. I've been hiding for all these years. Now its time for me to face up to everything I have done, right and wrong."

Lycirus removes his mask revealing an old looking man, dropping said mask on the floor. He bursts in a fury of regeneration energy, screaming at the pain. The aura that surrounded the energy was like restarting a clock, and hearing it tick for the first time in forever. The energy stops and a much younger looking man looks right at the Doctor.

"Lycirus..?"

"I haven't felt this great it years! Ugh, new hands. Much smaller than the last ones, but no more wrinkles so that's a start," the newly regenerated Lycirus feels his hair, "Hair? Please tell me I'm not blonde, anything but blonde."

The Doctor just stands there at a loss for words yet manages to speak to his new grandson, "No, you still have black hair. It's actually longer than before."

"Ooo, I've always wanted samurai hair. Seems fitting considering I trained as a samurai in Japan for a few months. Although I do have to say, my voice is a bit higher than it was before. Anyways, where was I..ah yes, grandfather and grandson standing face to face for the first time."

"This was very unexpected, but I think you should come with me..."

"Didn't you have somewhere to go?"

"That can wait, this is more important."

"Right then, well, I need to park my TARDIS inside yours, then I'll be right with you."

"Fair enough. I'll wait for you inside."

"I hope you have a parking room, I mean, you must have Betty parked somewhere."

"How'd you- nevermind, just get your TARDIS and lets go get Susan, but before you go," the Doctor says with a hint of regret in his voice, "Did it work? Did I save Gallifrey?"

"From what happened, I think Gallifrey has been saved."

"So I did it, I saved Gallifrey!"

Lycirus exits the room while the Doctor enters his TARDIS. Clara enters the console room from

below.

"Oh, I see that you've finished talking with your friend," Clara says unknowing of what was to come next. "Who was that anyway?"

"Someone I should have never forgotten."

"Wait, was that-"

Clara's sentence is cut off by the noise of a different TARDIS in another room. The Doctor walks into said room. Clara follows.

"Doctor what was that? Is that who you're talking about? Is that another Time Lord? Doctor, answer me!?"

"Oh hush, we have a guest on board."

"Who!?"

Lycirus exits his TARDIS, which isn't disguised at all. He's still wearing his old, torn clothing, but without his overcoat.

"That would be me sweety."

"Doctor, who is this?"

"This is my grandson, Lycirus."

"Wait, didn't you mention you had a granddaughter?"

"I do, and this is her twin brother!"

"Then where is she?"

"That's why I'm here Clara, we're going to go get my sister."

"Clara, Lycirus, let's go to the console room and prepare for takeoff."

Clara couldn't help but feel a sense of distrust in Lycirus, as if there was something he was hiding. She followed him and the Doctor back into the console room.

"Your console room looks so much more 40th century than my 20th century console."

"Why did you choose the 20th century model?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," Lycirus started, "I was basing it off of yours, or rather, the younger you, back when Susan travelled with you."

"Aww," Clara commented, "Doctor, he was thinking of you even when you had no idea who he was!"

"My only question to you, Lycirus, is, how do you know about me?"

"Well, um. I'm not sure if you want to know."

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Um, well. You remember Amy, right?"

The Doctor is taken back by the mention of her name, "Clara, go wait in the bedrooms."

"Who's Amy?"

"Now, Clara."

"But-"

"I said now!"

"Okay, fine, sheesh. Someone's not happy..."

Clara left the room feeling a bit upset. The Time Lords looked at each other.

"What do you know about Amy?"

"I know that she was trapped in the 1930's. I went to visit her in 1963. When I told her what I knew, she asked about you, but Amy knew the answer to that question before she had asked. She told me all about you, including how you were erasing yourself from every database in the universe. So I asked where these databases would be. She told me to go find River."

"So what did you do?"

"I visited her while she was in prison. She told me where to go. She also told me that she was proud to be my step-grandmother."

"Is there anything else?"

"She also said that you were a great kisser," Lycirus chuckled.

The Doctor and Lycirus were fiddling with the console as Clara walked back in. Without a word, the Doctor looked at her and pulled the lever. The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the large room as the three travelers looked at each other without words. Then, the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we, Grandfather?"

"New Earth, 36th Century."


	3. The City That Never Sleeps

"Is Susan...?"

"Yes Lycirus, this is your Susan. I must warn you, if what you said is true, she won't

know who you are."

"I know, that's why I did the psychic link when I first met you. I plan to do the same with her."

"Be careful with that, you can't let her see her own death."

"In that case, you do it. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I see her"

"You're right, I have better control over what I'll be able to show."

The travelers exit the TARDIS and step into what looks like a grass field. Clara looks around in

wonder while Lycirus looks toward the city, probably wondering where Susan could be. The

Doctor closes the TARDIS doors.

"Welcome to New Earth. One of the many peaceful time eras of the planet," the Doctor ranted.

"Home to many types of aliens, New Earth is quite the tourist center."

"Grandfather, there's no time for being a tourist, we need to find Susan and leave."

"Before we go, do you have a sonic item, as well as psychic paper?"

"No, I don't have any psychic paper, and my sonic cane malfunctions at times."

"Let me go back and get some for you, and the TARDIS can repair your cane. Just hand me the

cane and I'll let the TARDIS do its job. How could you have possibly gotten ahold of my old sonic cane?"

Lycirus hands over his old looking black cane that used to belong to the Doctor and watches as the Doctor goes back inside. A silent Clara decides to speak up.

"Um, Lycirus, is that right?"

"Oh, that's right, Clara, I almost forgot about you. Hello!"

"Right, right. So you are the Doctor's grandson? He had mentioned a granddaughter before, but

I never knew much else after that."

"Well, you knew just about as much as he did about me. Although, I have heard a few things

about you."

"Wha-?"

"Let's just say that it's information that you don't want to know. Knowing your future could be

dangerous."

"How-"

"I've been to your future, and yes I can read your mind. I usually don't, but since I'm in a bit of a

hurry, I made an exception."

"Can-"

"No. He can't read your mind, just me."

"Will-"

"Yes, sorry. Wait, darn it I did it again."

"That's okay. You seem very anxious to see your sister. I take it you three don't sit around a

table for Thanksgiving dinner."

Lycirus laughed at the thought, "No, I can't say that we do."

Clara lightened up a bit, "Well then, when we do find her, maybe you three can finally have

some time to relax and enjoy some dinner."

"Maybe...oh here he comes."

The Doctor exits the TARDIS with a shiny silver cane and a small wallet, he twirls the extended

cane before handing it over to Lycirus, "Sorry it took me so long, your cane was personalized so

good old Sexy had some trouble with it, but everything should still be functional. Here's the

psychic paper too."

"Alright, let's test it out. Ah, you two might want to step back a bit."

The Doctor and Clara back up a few steps as Lycirus extends his cane into staff size and swings it around. The staff and Lycirus seem to synchronize in perfect harmony to each other. This continues for a few seconds until Lycirus leaps into the air and slams the staff into the ground. Lycirus gets up, dressed with new clothes. He's wearing light grey slacks with silver colored shoes. He stands tall with a white shirt, top button unbuttoned, underneath a blue and white checkered vest, all under a suit jacket matching his pants.

Clara gazes in wonder, "Wow."

"Wow indeed Clara, I feel great in these new clothes. I even have the cane to match."

"That's enough you two, we need to stay focused on the objective. Ooo, I like the sound of that

word, objective. It makes me sound like an official."

"Doctor!"

"Right, the objective! Okay team, how are we going to find Susan? Lycirus?"

"Well, we could explore the city, see if anyone knows her."

"Great plan, Lycirus, but we can't split up. Not in a city of this population, it makes it easier to get

lost."

"Fair enough. Let's get going."

The travelers scour the city in search for Susan, but with no luck. They had received a few leads, but all of them led to dead ends. The day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity until the travelers needed to rest. They stop by a local restaurant to satisfy their hunger. They sit in a

booth during a quiet hour. Clara starts off saying, "We've searched all over the place, and we still have yet to see her. I

don't even know what she looks like, how do you two expect me to find her."

"I don't either," Lycirus said, "What if she has regenerated? How are we supposed to find her

then?"

"Well if she weren't here," the Doctor proclaimed, "Then we wouldn't be able to sense her here

in the first place. In fact, this place has the strongest 'reception' if you will."

"I know Grandfather, I can feel it too."

"One things for certain," the Doctor continued, "It does feel nice to hear someone call me

grandfather again."

"Is that so, Doctor?"

A waitress interrupts the traveler's conversation. The three of them don't look at her as she

starts to take their orders.

"Excuse me," the waitress says, "Sorry for the wait, there was some trouble behind the grill, but

everything's good now, so may I take your orders."

The Doctor starts off, sounding uninterested, "Yes, yes, we'll take three fizzy drinks, with extra

fizz, and some fizzy-"

The Doctor stops mid sentence as he looks at the waitress for the first time, mouth still open.

He is in shock as he sees this waitress. He finally speaks up.

"Susan!?"


	4. Yin Yang

_**Chapter 4: Yin Yang**_

At the mention of Susan, Lycirus and Clara immediately turn in the direction of the waitress. They too stare in awe.

"And who are you three?"

In precise concurrency, the Doctor and Lycirus pull out their sonics and show them to Susan.

She gasps and almost drops her notepad. She looks at the two of them and slides into the booth with Lycirus.

"Time lords? How did you two escape the war? And are you a Time lady too?"

The Doctor answers "No, she is not a Time lady, and we aren't just Time Lords, we are your family."

"In that case, who are you?"

"Oh Susan," the Doctor said. "It's been too long."

"Grandfather…. I had a feeling it was you, but then, who's this."

"Well, it's a bit complicated, you see," Lycirus answered. "I'm your twin brother."

"Brother? That's impossible, I don't have a brother, much less one who's my twin."

"That's because you don't remember," the Doctor butted in. "Allow me to give you back your memories."

The Doctor places his hands on Susan's head vice-versa. Lycirus could see the concentration on their faces as the Doctor shares Lycirus' memories.

Clara speaks up, "Lycirus, what are they doing?"

"Please keep quiet; they're in a psychic link. Basically, it's a way to share information telepathically, which includes knowledge, emotion, and memories."

"Are you crying?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this."

The Doctor and Susan finish up. Susan has a look of shock as she turns to Lycirus. She embraces him and the two weep in joy.

"I never knew..." Susan spoke.

"And I thought I would never see you again," Lycirus answered.

"Please, never leave me again."

"I would never dream of it."

Susan looks at the Doctor, "Oh grandfather, out of the booth, come join us."

The three Time Lords exit the booth and hug in the middle of the restaurant, causing even the cook to tear up a bit. Clara takes a picture of the moment. The Time Lords pose for another picture.

"Alright you three, I think we should celebrate!"

"Oh that's right," Susan says, "I was taking your orders!"

The cooks walks up to the table and presents a tray full of food, "There's no need, have this complimentary meal, I never knew Susan hadn't seen her family for this long."

"Oh thank you Reggie," Susan told the cook, "That's very kind."

"It's no problem. It's great seeing you reunited with your family. I always assumed that your family was dead. Anyways, feel free to take the rest of the day off."

The cook goes into another room of the establishment, and out of sight. The travelers, now with Susan on board, enjoy their meals, delighted by each other's presence. The Doctor tells stories of his adventures, as does the twins. Clara looks at the three of them, having a meal together, reminded of her own family. Clara couldn't help but smile. She hadn't ever seen the Doctor this happy. Everything seemed perfect until a thud was heard from far away. The family and Clara went outside to investigate. The sky was swarmed with spaceships.

"This can't be good," The Doctor thought out loud.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asks.

"Ice Warriors."

(AN: I pre-wrote this a long time ago. Rereading this makes me realize that I could write this so much better if I tried, but I just don't have the motivation. Also, chapter 5 is about half-way done. I'll try to focus on this story a bit.)


End file.
